dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Peacock vs The Eds
Peacock vs the Eds is another DBX created by Starkiller the Cyberhog. It features Peacock of the Skullgirls series agnaist The Eds (Ed, Double Dee and Eddy) from Ed, Edd n´ Eddy. Legend Zany Cartoons meet each other! Who will triumph in this craziness, Dr. Avian´s Memento or the Cul-De-Sac Scammers? Heading NO RULES! JUST BLOODHED!! DBX!!! Pre-Fight (Skullgirls - Clear Breeze) In the Cul-De-Sac, the Eds were planning another scam to apply on the other neighbourhood kids. But Edd objected. Double D:Eddy, but the kids are our friends now! We could just ask them for money. Eddy:What are ya talking about? Money is Money, Double Dee! Hey, Ed! Where is Rolf´s Meatball Machine? Ed was holding something in his mouth, then he dropped it in the floor. Ed:I´m a Bullterrier! I brought the bone! Eddy:Perfect! Double D:Wait, this is not the Meatball Machine, that´s an old radiator! Ed:Because i have buried the Meatball Machine in the ground! Eddy:*Groans* GREAT. Now we have to find it! Eddy grabbed the radiator and tossed it behind him. Meanwhile, Peacock was walking while whistling, when suddenly, the radiator landed next to her, almost squishing her. Peacock:Hey! What are ya folks tryin´to do? The Eds reacted and they turned behind to see an angry Peacock. Eddy:Hey! Who is this gal over here? Double D:Eddy, i think she wants to "talk" about the radiator you threw..... Peacock:That´s right! I'll gladly pay you Tuesday for a knuckle sammich today! Ed:But i already ate Breakfast this morning! Peacock pulled out a portable cannon and aimed it at the Eds. Eddy:Run for your lifes!!! Eddy grabbed his fellow friends and they ran away. FIGHT! B'oomstick:HERE WE GOOO!!!' Peacock whistled as Andy Anvil jumped in. Andy Anvil:What´s wrong, Big P? Peacock:Whatever, Andy! Get those three! Peacock and Andy Anvil started chasing the Eds as they were entering a house and quickly closed the door. Eddy:Quick, Ed! Seal the door! Ed grabbed a chair and placed it under the doorknob. Ed:The door has been sealed! Peacock grabbed a shotgun and shooted through the door while leaving a hole. Peacock:Hereeeeeeees PEACOCK! Andy Anvil grabbed Ed and dealt five punches to his face, but Ed was unaffected. Ed:I´m a sandbag! Keep punching me! Double D and Eddy grabbed Ed by his legs while Peacock and Andy Anvil were pulling him from the top, pulling him to each other. Ed:Now i´m a Worm! Double D and Eddy pulled Ed with enought force causing him to slingshot through a window. The remaining Eds runned away as Peacock was throwing a lot of Coconut Pies at them. Peacock:Over here, Pie faces! Eddy and Double D escaped through the back door and saw Ed landing somewhere in the distance. Double D:Ed landed in Rolf´s Farm! Eddy:Then we´re hiding there! Peacock emerged from the back door as Andy Anvil did the same. In a quick reaction, Double D used his slingshot to launch a rock at a nearby beehive, causing the bees inside it to angrily chase Peacock and Andy Anvil as Eddy and Double D made a run for it. After clearing themselves from the Bees, Peacock summoned George Bomb and threw them at the Eds, Double D reacted and ducked under the flung object that blew up in Eddy´s Face, leaving it black. Eddy:What you are, some kind of goof or something?! Peacock:"Eye" got "Sole"! Said Peacock as she drew her Eyes of Argus as she fired lasers at the Eds, causing them to run away again snd continuing the chase. Some time later, Rolf was working in his farm feeding the cows when he found something buried in the ground, he pulled the object out of the soil, revealing it to be Ed. Rolf:Heya, Ed Boy! Have you finished with Rolf´s Meatball Machine? Ed:I´m a new animal now, a Carrot! Suddenly, Double D and Eddy barged through the fence while screaming as they grabbed Ed and they all ran away. Rolf:What is up with you Ed Boys today? Peacock appeared and she whistled as a Steamroller that was being driven by Avery landed on Rolf, but the son of a sheperd lifted it with no problem. Rolf:Gather your inadequate friends and flee! Flee in the name of blanched rhubarb!!! Rolf tossed the Steamroller at Peacock, but she slided under it and kept chasing the Eds. Rolf:Your actions bewilder the Son of a Sheperd!!! Rolf then chased Peacock too. And later, the Eds were heading to the Construction Site and quickly hided behind a wall of bricks. Double D:What we are gonna do now, Eddy?! Eddy:I dunno, try to invent something!! Ed:My Mother told me i always invented things about her when i was little! Eddy:This is not time for that, Ed! Suddenly, Peacock appeared in the Construction Site. Peacock:Alright, you folks! We can roleplay! You´re three lil´ orphans and i´m an evil nurse! How cool is that?! Andy Anvil:Looks like they´re not here, Boss. Ed suddenly poked his head out from behind the Brick Wall and replied to Peacock. Ed:But we have parents! Peacock:ATTACK! Peacock attacked again with the Eyes of Argus, causing Eddy to pull Ed again behind the Brick wall. Peacock:DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!! Edd somehow managed to cover himself while barrel-rolling while using his Slingshot to shoot a pebble at Peacock, stunning her for a while. Peacock:Owie! Edd:Quick! Run! The Eds tries to escape, but suddenly, Peacock summoned an horde of George Bombsto surround the Eds. Eddy:THIS IS THE END! I WILL NEVER HAVE MORE MONEY AGAIN! Suddenly, Rolf´s Goat rammed from nowhere at the George Bombs, scaring them away. Rolf:This is too much for Rolf! YEEHAAAAWW!! Rolf tossed the Steamroller at Peacock, but Andy Anvil got in the way and received the impact. Edd:It´s Rolf! He came to save us! Eddy:I was never so happy to see him! Rolf:Ya all rappers are disturbing Rolf´s Peace and i want my revenge! Eddy:Uh-Oh. He sounds angry... Rolf:For thy honor of my Ancestors, SHAKABLAM!! Rolf used a megaton punch to smack all of the Eds and send them into the distance. Peacock was pleased. Peacock:Hey! You defeated those gafoogs! I want you to join my gang! Your name would be "Slammin Sherry-''' '''Rolf:SHAKABLAM!! Rolf used another Megaton Punch to send Peacock flying into the Distance. Then, he calmed down. Rolf:That´s what you get for infuriating the Son of a Sheperd! . DBX Winner? (Ed, Edd n Eddy - Main Theme) Narrator:Rolf wins! Wait, what? Rolf:Life is full of doors, Ed-Boys! Wait, you´re not the Ed-Boys! Narrator:I´m the narrator. Rolf:Narrator? Of what Cuckoocloudthingy? Wait, why is this Busty Medic fighting a Blueberry? Narrator:HE KNOWS A LOT! Someone unknown grabbed Rolf by behind and pulled him out of the narrator´s view. NEXT TIME Narrator:Next time, on Starkiller the Cyberhog DBX... . Shantae:Ret-2-Go! Tron:Get her! Servbots:Yay! Yay! . Shantae vs Tron Bonne....Category:Video Games vs TV Shows themed DBXs Category:Indie vs Cartoon Network Themed DBXs Category:Old vs New themed DBXs Category:Starkiller the Cyberhog Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:Joke themed DBX Battles Category:'Teenager vs Kid' themed DBXs Category:'Teenagers' themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music